Make or Break
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Bernard keeps Santa's workshop working, yet doesn't socialize much with any of the other elves, choosing instead to keep to himself. In contrast, Mindy is a social butterfly, concerned with social status within the elf community. She brags about her parents status as toy makers, yet ignores the existence of her older brother who may not be as embarrassing as she thinks. Or is he?
1. Elf Secrets

_Disclaimer – I don't own 'Santa Clause' or '48 Christmas Wishes'. The idea for this story sprung into my head after watching the second movie on Netflix. This particular crossover goes AU after the first 'Santa Clause' series, but is almost completely AU regarding the second movie. The elements from the second movie which change up the canon for 'Santa Clause' is that I'm bringing over the concept of adult elves, but also the characters._

 _For those who've not seen the second movie, the plot involves a newbie elf named Mindy who finds herself stuck in the mail room with her friends Sammy and Cam despite her strength at elf school being in making toys. She pretty much brags about how her parents were toy makers, and she shouldn't be there. She causes a mishap with her friends because she doesn't take her job seriously, so they end up needing to save Christmas. That's pretty much what readers need to know, that, and a few other small bits I'll bring up later. That, and there will be some twists._

 **Make and Break  
** _ **Elf Secrets**_

What seemed simple proved in fact complex.

In truth, Scott Calvin, the newest Santa, held an inkling of the possible complexity in the back of his head, yet the elation from knowing everything turned out okay prevented him from thinking about things completely. Deep down though he knew only a month at the pole didn't mean he knew everything about being Santa, let alone everything about elves and the North Pole. After all, how could one learn the history and social customs of a place which existed for hundreds of years in a matter of a month.

Santa arrived back at the pole after making his final delivery, pleased to know things regarding Charlie worked out. Unlike the Christmas before, the sleigh flew in through the ceiling of the elf village to the square below, landing with ease to the delight of the elves which quickly swarmed the sleigh. Bernard approached, the same smirk on his face when they met the year before, yet also keeping the same distance as before.

Scott took a deep breath, stepping out of the sleigh, removing his hat, pleased upon finding himself home. Bernard nodded his head, and the newest Santa followed, noting the elves kept making toys despite having already finished the final delivery. In the back of his mind, vacation times for the elves needed discussion, as Santa didn't feel right in having possible improper working conditions. Everything seemed working find, and a long night of delivering presents left him tired out in the same manner as last year, so he found himself changing into his nightclothes and going to sleep.

In the morning, he found himself awaking to silence, much in the same manner he did the previous year. Yet, instead of the same bed, he most certainly found himself situated in his room at the North Pole. Sitting up, he took stock of everything, before dressing himself and heading out. The elf which stood guard outside his room remained, yet an eerie silence remained situated over the entire place. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his arms behind his back, exploring the vast halls, only to find silence and emptiness.

Upon reaching the workshop, he found one elf – Bernard – sitting at one of the drafting tables, completely focused on the papers in front of him. Santa tiptoed over, glancing over the elf's shoulder to see sketches of toys in front of Bernard, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact Scott was behind him. One of Scott's eyebrows shot up, his mouth pushing together in curiosity. "Bernard?"

"Uh-huh." Bernard's seemed focused on the sketches rather than Santa, causing Scott to clear his throat rather loudly. The newest Santa watched as Bernard startled, knocking over a cup of cocoa sitting next to him, causing it to spill all over the drawing and the elf, creating a rather big mess. The elf's attention shifted, his hand attempting to brush the cocoa off his clothing, his mouth forming a deep set frown. Glancing up, Bernard asked, "Santa? Need something?"

"So, I guess I should start off by asking where the other elves are." Bernard's eyes blinked, and Scott's eyes narrowed. The look in Bernard's eyes reminded him of the look Charlie got when his son attempted to stay up past his bedtime. Bernard seemed tired, but chances were the elf had nodded off where he was sitting, only to have Santa wake him..

"Vacation. You didn't expect them work with no vacation? That's just cruel, and so not in the spirit of Christmas." Bernard's continued his attempts to straighten out his cocoa soaked clothing, frowning as he did so.

Santa let out a deep breath, remembering the question he'd filed away in the back of his head the night before. "Actually, I'm kind of relieved. I should have known last night that none of the previous Santa's would have done that." Scott continued to look over Bernard's shoulder, watching as the elf in question watched him carefully, his eyes blinking in a rather sleepy manner, the mess temporarily forgotten. Thinking back to the night before, another question occurred. "That said, if the elves are on vacation, why were there some still working last night."

"Oh. That." Bernard turned his head back to the drawing on the drafting table in front of him, his eyes continuing their attempt to blink back the lack of sleep as he took in the ruined drawing. Santa wondered what importance said sketch had, if any, yet decided it was best not to fret over the small things, particularly when Bernard seemed to have done enough of that the previous year on his own. "The elves have always been allowed, when all the work is done, to make presents for their families for After Feast. Some get so busy during the year, they don't get a chance until then. It's a big deal."

"After Feast?"

"Yes. After Feast. Also known as Elf Christmas, Elfmas, Aftermas and Elf Christmas Feast. There are other names." Bernard's voice began to drift in the same manner as his focus, yet something told the newest Santa that the elf was starting to fall asleep again.

Scott took a deep breath, finding yet another question burning to be answered. "Bernard, what about you?" At first, the elf in question simply stared at the empty space just above the top of the drafting table, his mouth slowly creasing into a frown. Finally, Bernard turned his head, a questioning look appearing on his face. "Don't you ever take a vacation? Visit your family?"

Santa watched Bernard stare for what seemed like forever, before turning away without saying anything. Instead of doing something, such as continuing with whatever the elf was doing prior to Scott entering, Bernard started at the drafting table, almost lost in thought about something. Yet, the question was important, particular since the elf seemed exhausted.

"You know, it's not really in the Christmas spirit to avoid one's family during the holidays. I find it rather ironic that my number one elf, who lectured me about killing the spirit of Christmas isn't into the whole Christmas spirit thing."

Bernard's shoulders tensed, and he slowly glanced ever so slightly over his shoulder. Scott was sure he caught a rather mischievous look, and a slight yet brief twitch to the corner of the elf's mouth. Obviously the newest Santa had managed to amuse the elf somehow. "You're going to be that kind of Santa, aren't you?"

Scott took a deep breath, not at all sure what Bernard meant, only to find himself wanting to switch from asking Bernard what he meant, to asking if the elf shouldn't be heading off to bed. Someone else, though, beat him to the bunch. "Bernard, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Bernard's mouth twisted into a frown, his eyes narrowing, causing Santa to turn towards the being who just spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about Judy. It's morning, is it not."

"Yes, but did you go to bed at all last night?" Judy's tone of voice took on that slightly lecturing tone Santa remembered from the year before, but she also carried another elf in her arms. Santa recognized the small elf in her arms as the smallest elf from last year that he'd seen in the wrapping department next to the rolls of ribbons. The small elf blinked her eyes, staring at him as if he were some kind of monster, and yet he was Santa Claus. His eyes blinked, only to realize what Judy said when she continued speaking. "In fact, did you go to bed the night before, or even the night before that."

Santa took a deep breath, and found himself taking a firm tone. "Bernard."

The elf's eyes blinked, and he looked back at the mess he'd made. "I need to clean this up."

"I'll handle it Bernard. You just get to bed." Judy let out a sigh.

The bigger elf seemed like he remembered something important. "Wait."

Somehow Judy managed to free one hand to wave the bigger elf away. "Don't worry. I already sent it along. You'll feel better once you get some sleep." Bernard took a deep sigh, before teleporting away. The small cocoa making elf took a deep breath once the other elf disappeared, the smaller of the three elves resting snug in Judy's arms. The elf turned to Santa, a frown on her face. "Was he asleep when you found him?"

"Did you just tell Bernard that it was past his bedtime?" Scott chuckled in amusement. He then took a deep breath, noticing the frown on Judy's face. "You aren't going on vacation either? What about your family."

Judy shifted the small elf on her hip, frowning. "Well, I am the only adult elf at the pole after all, and someone needs to stay and care for the orphans."

Santa felt his brow wrinkle up, the corners of his mouth twisting into a frown. "Hold on. Bernard's not older than you?"

"Nope. He's actually younger."

"I'm confused. Is he like some half-elf, or something?"

"Half-elf?"

"You know, half-elf, half-human?"

Judy's eyes widened in horror, her tone of voice indicating Scott managed to say something insulting. "Of course not! Where would you get that idea from?"

"One of the elves told me he wasn't a kid, yet you're now telling me he is, but Bernard's also taller than you."

Judy's eyes widened, her mouth forming into a circle. "Oh, but we're not kids. Not like your Charlie. I thought you understood that, that there isn't any reason not to treat us Christmas elves like you would a human grown-up."

"Point taken, but you're honestly older than Bernard?"

"Yes?" Judy seemed a tad miffed by Santa's remark. " _Why_ would you think he's older?"

"Because he _looks_ older, or is there some other significance to an elf's height that I need to know about?"

"Oh." The cocoa elf blinked, hoisting the small elf up onto her hip. "No. Not really, beyond the fact I'm cursed to never reach my adult size."

Santa opened his mouth to say something. "Is that why you're the only adult elf here?"

"No, it's not Most adult elves are sticks in the mud."

"Okay." Scott found himself remembering someone else. "Wait. You told me you were _dating_ someone in wrapping."

He watched Judy's cheeks flush up, but her eyes spark with what seemed like a slight flame of anger. "I did not!"

"You did to! Yet you just told me there are no other adults."

"I told you I was seeing someone in wrapping! I'm seeing Holly here!"

Scott's eyes blinked. "You meant caring for one of the younger elves? Didn't you?"

"Well, it stopped you from flirting with me, didn't it? Not my fault you misunderstood."

Santa took a deep breath, rubbing one of his eyes in frustration. "Um, Judy."

"If you're wanting to apologize, there is nothing to apologize for."

"No. I do, because when I complemented you about looking pretty good for your age, I meant if a human was that old, but I also thought you were younger than Bernard." Santa took a deep breath. "Wow, this is awkward."

The corners of Judy's mouth twisted slightly. "Yeah, it is."

"Is there anything else I need to know? I mean, I get the fact there's likely a lot for me to still learn up here at the pole, but is there anything I should know that you can think of."

Judy's mouth pressed together, thinking carefully. "You mean, things like the fact the head elf sleep teleports?"

Santa frowned. "Wait…"

"You did find him asleep, didn't you?" The corners of Judy's mouth twisted up slightly. "Don't worry. You found him in time."

"Yes. But he's asleep right now."

"He'll be in his quarters, so it isn't a problem. Though, most of the other elves don't know he sleep teleports, so don't say anything."

Scott continued to frown, watching Judy turn to leave, hauling little Holly with her. Yet again he didn't quite know what he'd gotten into.


	2. Not Important

**Make and Break  
Not Important**

"Mindy. Breakfast is ready."

A small hand reached up, their fingers tangling in the brown locks of hair as a young elf lifted her head up from her pillow. Her hair went in a variety of directions as her mouth pushed up slightly, and one hand reached up to brush a stray lock away from her forehead. Her eyes blinked, only for the corners of her mouth to twist into a smile. The young elf realized the start of the school holiday started today. An overzealous squeal escaped her mouth. Mindy bounced on the bed, first arriving at the middle of the bed before arriving at the end, nearly tumbling over the end onto her head.

"Aftermas, Aftermas, every elf celebrates Aftermas." She stood up, clapping her hands together as she sang. Her nightclothes flew off landing on top of her school clothes and a stuffed reindeer bear before pulling her new Christmas colored dress over her chemise and knee length knickers. Her hands smoothed out the dress, before she hurried out of her bedroom door, arriving down the stairs to the kitchen area.

"Mindy Elfbright!" Her aunt's lip pushed out, put the spoon she stirred the pancakes with started to point at the young elf. "You're almost eight-hundred-years. Go back upstairs and come down like a proper young elf rather than a tot. Also, don't leave your clothes on the floor. Put them in your hamper so I can wash them." Mindy let out a groan, turning around to head back upstairs. She heard her aunt remind her to also stop in the bathroom and brush her hair. She stomped over to the bathroom, She forget about the clothes on the floor of her room, nor did she notice the stuffed toy had managed to escape from under the clothes.

She quickly straightened her hair out. Smiling at the mirror, she spun around and headed down the stairs. She walked slower so her aunt wouldn't send her back up, and sat down at the table, smiling at the plates her aunt set out. Her younger male cousins stormed down the stairs, making the corner of her mouth twist down slightly at the loud noise. Her aunt took a deep breath, rolling her eyes.

"Peter and Pierce Redholm! Both of you turn around right now and go back upstairs and come down like good little elves!"

Mindy attempted not to smirk as her two cousins grumbled as they stomped back upstairs. They came backdown calmer than before, yet their mouths twisted into the most frightening of scowls. She turned to her aunt. "Where are uncle and Patrick?"

"Your uncle went to the station to pick Patrick up. Peter, Pierce… when your older brother gets here, don't you vex him. He's been up all night helping to manage and maintain the teleportation relay stations. Aftermas Feast is one of the biggest times of the year for him, as this is when everyone including the Christmas Elves come home."

"Um, yeah." Mindy reached for the plate of pancakes her aunt made, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly up. "Everyone including the Christmas Elves." The young elf took a deep breath. "Except not everyone nor all of the Christmas Elves."

Her aunt's eyes blinked, her mouth forming a thin line as she tried to understand what Mindy meant. When she finally realized, Mrs. Redholm took a deep breath. "Mindy…"

"I don't care." The young elf began to pick at her pancakes, the frown on her face deepening. "I really don't care."

A knock came at the kitchen door, and her cousin Patrick peeked in, a package under his arm. "Merry Aftermas everyone. Mindy, I've a package from Bernie for you."

"Oh." The young elf sat up straight, watching as her cousin walked over and placed the package next to her. Bags were under Patrick's eyes before he plopped down across from her, a plate of pancakes placed in front of him quickly. Mindy's finger poked the package, not wanting to see what was in the box. The twins, however, clamored from their chair, standing on their tiptoes to see what was in the package for her. Her uncle chuckled.

"Lucky!"

"Lucky, lucky!"

"I don't see why." Mindy found herself unable to finish saying she didn't feel lucky, knowing full well how receiving an Aftermas package containing items from the north pole was indeed seen as lucky, particularly among their classmates. Unless of course…

Her train of thought was interrupted by her uncle speaking. "Come on. Open and see what your older brother sent this year."

Mindy took a deep breath, her hands reaching for the cord which tied the paper package together. With a quick tug, the bow came undone, and soon the paper unfolded. Opening the box, she found the typical assortment of Christmas candies and cookies, plus a thermos of hot chocolate made by the elf in charge of making the hot chocolate for everyone at the north pole.

Always included in the packages was a toy. This year Bernie sent a doll with a china face, with eyelashes which batted open and closed depending on whether the doll was upright or lying down. Her dress was elaborate, but an icy blue with snowflake accoutrements rather than the Christmas colors Mindy liked and adorned her room with. Somewhere on the doll was the toymaker label which came with the toys Bernie sent, yet she never paid this any attention.

"What a beautiful doll." Her aunt walked over, tilting her head to look at the doll.

"I guess." Mindy frowned, unsure what to say about the toy.

"Why don't you go and put that one upstairs on your dresser. She'll look pretty sitting there, won't she?"

"I guess." Mindy caught the look her oldest cousin, aunt and uncle gave each other, but headed upstairs as they discussed the other relatives who would be coming over. She opened the door to her room, noticing the small reindeer bear now staring up at her. She set the doll on the dresser, so it sat looking at her bed. She glared at the doll but paid the clothes which cluttered the floor no mind. "I guess I can't get rid of this one as easily as some of the others Allister."

A squeak came from the stuffed toy, making her scoop him up off the ground. Letting out a sigh, she sat on the edge of her bed, glaring at the toy, her mouth twisted into a frown. She set Allister down next to her. She flopped onto her back, letting out a groan of disappointment. The stuffed reindeer bear walked over and climbed up onto the bed. The toy lay down next to her, letting out a deep sigh. Her hand reached up to pet the toy, her frustration not abating.

"Mindy. Sammy and Cam are coming upstairs to see you."

"Okay!" Mindy took a deep breath. She sat up and pulled Allister in closer and onto her lap.

The door opened and Cam's voice came through. "Your cousins are upset because your aunt won't let them have any of the Christmas candy. They _really_ want that candy you were sent, but you're super lucky. Who sent the candy?"

"Nobody important." Mindy's mouth pressed together as she spoke into her reindeer teddy.

Sammy flopped onto the foot of the bed. "Nobody important? A few of the other elflings have a relative whose a Christmas Elf, but none of them receive a package with…" Sammy's mouth dropped as her eyes lighted upon the doll sitting on Mindy's dresser. "Oh, wow." She swallowed. "As I was saying, none of them receive such amazing packages as you do. That toy is amazing."

"I guess." Mindy shrugged her shoulders.

Cam tilted his head. "Your parents are toy maker elves, so did it come from them?" A silence fell over the room. Sammy's eyes widened as Mindy's lips pushed together. Cam at first stared at the two, but then realized he'd said something wrong. "What?"

"Were toy maker elves," Sammy said. "Mindy's parents are dead, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Cam remained silent for a few seconds and then said, "Maybe its someone who knew her parents?"

"Something like that." Mindy set Allister on the bed and swung her legs over the side so she could get off her bed. "As I said, the person isn't important."

"She is beautiful though." Sammy let out a deep sigh, but her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "I would absolutely love to have a doll like that. Elves with relatives who are Christmas Elves are so lucky, but you are super, super lucky Mindy."

"They don't really know me though. If they did then they would know I love traditional Christmas colors." Her mouth twisted into a frown and she bounced off the bed. "I can't get rid of this one like I can the others."

"Why?" Sammy let out a sigh. "I'd love to have a doll like this. You are _so_ lucky Mindy."

"You've said that multiple times." Mindy rolled her eyes. "My aunt is likely to make me show it off when the rest of the family that's coming for Aftermas get here."

"Speaking of your aunt and your family that's coming…" Sammy turned towards Mindy.

Cam, however, spoke up first. "Your aunt wants you to clean up the clutter in your room because she knows you likely didn't do what she told you to do this morning."

"Yeah, that." Sammy sighed again.

Mindy flopped onto her back letting out a groan. "It's just my clothes. It's not that much of a clutter to be honest, so I don't' see why it's a big deal."

"Possibly because with your speed ability you'd be able to clean up the clutter in your room in a matter of seconds" Sammy shook her head.

"Still not a big deal."


End file.
